Child car seats are dedicated seats for providing safety and comfort for children sitting in a vehicle. In order to enhance the comfort for the child, armrests are provided in many child car seats and most of the armrests are adjustable to allow the child to get in/get off the seat more easily. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,838 B2 disclosed a child car seat with pivotable armrests. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,212 B1 disclosed another child car seat with adjustable armrests. Although the armrests of these child car seats are adjustable, these armrests are either too complicate in structure or not easy to operate.
In view of the structural complexity and inconvenience drawbacks in adjustable armrest of the traditional child car seats, there exists a need for an armrest adjusting device of a child car seat which is structurally simplified and the arm rest can be adjusted in a simple and convenient way.